Castle: We'll Meet Again
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Tag for 6x09 "Disciple". Takes place after the episode. (One-Shot)


**We'll Meet Again**

By Alasse Fefalas

The song played behind him, but he had long tuned it out. Castle stared at the woman in front of him who stood frozen in the spot. The song in the drive meant nothing to him but he was sure it had meant something deep to her. "Beckett?" Castle called out to her.

Beckett didn't acknowledge that she heard him. She was staring into space, deep in her memories. Her body started jerking.

"Beckett?" Castle called out again, a little more cautiously this time. Slowly, he took a step closer to her. Still she didn't answer him. "Kate."

Beckett's head snapped to face Castle. Her eyes held a mixture of fear and sadness. "Castle," she whispered in fright, as her face crumpled.

Castle felt a swell in his chest, a need to protect her. He quickly took her in his arms, cradling her protectively. "I'm here," he whispered into her ear. "I'm here, Kate."

Beckett wrapped her shaking hands around Castle and buried her head in his chest. They stayed that way for a while, quiet and unmoving as Beckett took solace in Castle's arms. Castle didn't press about the song, which had stopped playing. She would explain to him when she wanted to.

"You okay?" Castle asked after a while. Her hands were no longer shaking, which was a good sign. She had calmed down a little.

Beckett looked up into Castle's worried blue eyes and smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Wanna sit down?"

"Yeah, sure."

Slowly, Castle unwrapped his arms and held onto her hands. Guiding them to the couch, he pulled the still-dazed Beckett beside him. His hands held fast to hers as she stared at a spot on the couch. He squeezed her hands gently to try to bring her back to the now.

"Kate?"

Beckett looked up sadly. "Castle, that song..." she trailed.

"You know it?"

"It was my mum's favourite song," Beckett replied. She let out a little chuckle. "She used to play it to me when she knew would come home late. She would call home, then put the phone next to her stereo. I hated the song so much because it meant she wouldn't be home for dinner that night. The night of her murder, she played the song to me."

Castle's grip on her hand tightened.

"The last time I heard the song was at her funeral," Beckett said, memories haunting her voice.

"It's a beautiful song," Castle said softly. "It's just a coincidence, Kate. Nothing more."

"I remember someone saying that there's no such things as coincidences," Beckett reminded him.

"There's no way 3XK could have known about it," Castle pressed.

"What if he did, Castle? What then? What else would he have known about me?" Beckett asked angrily.

Castle stayed silent. He knew she wasn't angry at him. Rather, she was angry at Tyson and the memories he had dug up. "He doesn't know, Kate."

"Jerry Tyson is supposed to be dead. He IS dead," Beckett said, convincing herself. "This was left by Doctor Nieman. It was her."

"How would she have known?"

"I don't know. I've never told anyone about it."

Castle kept quiet. He mulled the idea in his head. If it was indeed by Nieman, what would it provide her? Blackmail material? Of something close to Beckett? That only she would know? An alarming thought entered his mind.

"Kate, your father," Castle said in a rush.

At the same time ss Castle, Beckett gasped and breathed, "Dad." Quickly, she scrambled off the couch and grabbed her phone on the kitchen counter, Castle following closely at her heels. Pressing the speed dial, they waited tensely for the phone to be picked up.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Click. "Hello?" Jim Beckett's voice was muffled through the phone.

Beckett breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, dad."

"Katie? What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice."

"Well, I'm here. Listen away." Castle could hear the smile in his voice.

"I heard mum's favourite song today. By accident," Beckett said sadly, shaking her head. Castle placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her as much support as she needed. "It just... it brought back lots of memories."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

"Sorry I called so late."

"It's okay. It's been a while."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day," Jim sang over the phone.

Beckett laughed. "Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, darling."

Beckett pressed the end call button and looked up at Castle. Sighing, she walked over to Castle's office, plugged out the usb drive from the computer and capped it. "We have to submit this as evidence tomorrow," Beckett said as she placed the pen on the table.

"What about Kelly Niemann then?" Castle asked.

"When we find her, we'll ask her about the song. Without her, all we can do is speculate."

"Which is what I'm good at."

"Castle. When we find her, we ask her, okay?"

"When we find her," Castle repeated.

"When we find her," Beckett nodded.

* * *

A/N: This somehow went a different way than when it initially started...but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
